When Worlds Collide OC - Kumon Isurugi
"When your family has such high regards for you, and you completely and utterly disappoint them, it's only natural you'd be shunned." - Kumon Isurugi to his little brother History Kumon is the first-born son of his father, and heir to the Isurugi clan. As such, he was trained vigorously and without mercy to succeed his father as the next great Isurugi Void Walker. His training killed him many times, and the extreme stress and brutal torture he faced with each life lost. Some say that this intense training method is what led to Kumon's aggressive behavior and random bouts of insanity even after consuming Aurum and Argent. During one training exercise with the Void, he permanently lost his arm. However, in his pain and agony, he willed the Void to replace his missing arm, creating a stronger, more powerful arm of pure Void infused with his own flesh, furthering adding on to his aggressive nature and increasing the frequency of his episodes of insanity. After recovering from this incident, Kumon's insanity died down, but his short temper remained. When he was about 10 years old, his father sent him to the Western Empire to gain more knowledge on the so-called "more vicious and brutal" fighters in the world. Without hesitation, he sailed away with the bare minimums of weaponry and trained for 10 more years in the Western Empire. All of a sudden, Kumon was summoned back to his home per his father's orders. His father reunited him with his younger sister and younger brother, then told them to find a blacksmith who had been commissioned to create a mighty sword. When they arrived, they discovered the blacksmith had been slain, and that his apprentice, who bore a distinct resemblance to his younger brother. After the apprentice proclaimed that the weapon was complete, but wouldn't hand it over, Kumon resorted to brute force, using his 10 years of training in the Western Empire to fight the insolent punk. However, he managed to hold out against the combined force of him and his siblings, prompting the earth to tremor. The Gods arrived, explaining that their world was too full of curses and nightmares to sustain itself any further. The world was on the verge of collapse, and the apprentice, revealed to be his other younger brother who had been abandoned by and forsaken the Isurugi clan. Before anymore questions could be asked, Rokuro was flung into another universe and the current Isurugi clan were left. The Gods then stated that Kumon and his siblings present would follow Rokuro soon enough. They were given one week to gather whatever they desired before they were to be sent away as well. With this, Kumon gathered all of his equipment that he acquired in the Western Empire and some last-minute equipment from his father in this final week in his home world before being flung into another universe... Personality Kumon is a very aggressive, temperamental individual. Raised from birth to be proud of his family, Kumon takes pride in his family and does not tolerate any insults to the Isurugi name. As such, he despises Rokuro Kurenai for forsaking the family name, as well as lacking the strength of the Void Walker that their family is renowned for, even though Rokuro is his younger brother. His struggle to inherit his father's title as the Isurugi Clan Leader lead him to become a power-hungry, short-tempered individual with little to no compassion. He's a very serious individual who desires the best for his family name and seeks to honor his father's legacy. In essence, he's the opposite of Rokuro: a serious, uncaring man with a desire to protect the Isurugi name and keep it unstained. Powers/Abilities/Equipment Much like his younger brother Rokuro, Kumon's power stems from his Soul and his weapons. The two are very intimately linked, and are near-inseparable. However, Kumon is a Void Walker, allowing him to weaponize the dangerous Void element and bend it to his will. * Cursed Physiology - Kumon is a human being cursed by the Gods of his original world. By default, he features the following abilities. ** Respawn - Just like every cursed human within the AUG-V universe, Kumon respawns after every death. With every revival, the cursed loses their sanity. The person can infinitely respawn so long as they are sane enough to handle dying and returning to life again. Kumon's innate aggressiveness allows him to respawn quicker, as his sanity is already badly damaged. ** Supernatural Physiology - Most of the cursed humans have enhanced speed, strength, stamina, dexterity, mental capacity, and such. Kumon's physiology is much more enhanced than most due to his rigorous training that sacrificed his own life/sanity. ** Void Walker - His ancestry as an Isurugi provides him great control over the Void. Among his generation, Kumon demonstrates the greatest innate power over Void. He has an arm made of Void energy that came about after a training exercise gone awry, which he changes into a claw during combat to tear his enemies apart with. ** Soul Manipulation - Kumon can manipulate his own Soul, using it for magical combat or imbuing it with objects to claim them as his own. However, he rarely uses this, as he focuses more on melee combat and ends up drawing on his Void Walker power to enhance his combat potential. * Master Swordsman/Lancer - Trained as both a samurai and a knight, Kumon is trained in a large variety of sword combat forms and such. He can wield weapons twice his size with some discomfort, but he still wields them effectively enough to be considered proficient. * Weapon Mastery - Kumon is a master of almost all melee weapons, capable of wielding any and all melee weapons with ease. For the most part, he prefers swords and spears/lances. However, he lacks skill in firearms as they are a foreign, futuristic weapon compared to his medieval upbringing. Kumon had a week before he was sent away from his world. In that time, he gathered his current list of equipment includes the following: * Flasks - Kumon carries two flasks with him at all times. One for his Aurum brew and one for his Argent brew. Aurum restores his sanity and health, while Argent replenishes his stamina, focus, and Soul. - TBA= TBA }} - Super= - Shin'en= Shin'en (深淵, lit. Abyss) - TBA }} }} }} Weaknesses * His aggressive nature overrides most of his common sense. When he fights, he becomes a berserk killing machine that shows no remorse. Exploit it * He has no ranged combat potential whatsoever in his base forms, so just take him down from afar. Though, he does have significantly enhanced speed, so be sure to maintain your distance. Trivia * In Prime Earth, Kumon takes the guise of a business man, and often wears business suits in black with dark red and/or yellow. For casual clothing, he wears t-shirts, skinny jeans, and a casual blazer of some kind. Category:OCs Category:When Worlds Collide